1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stethoscope wraps and more particularly pertains to a new belt-mounted stethoscope supporting device for supporting a stethoscope on a belt or piece of clothing of a user to prevent problems associated with carrying the stethoscope about a neck of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stethoscope wraps is known in the prior art. More specifically, stethoscope wraps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art stethoscope wraps include U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,946; U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,725; U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,162; U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,432; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,798; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,209,164.
In these respects, the belt-mounted stethoscope supporting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a stethoscope on a belt of a user to prevent problems associated with carrying the stethoscope about a neck of the user.